


【中文翻译】信

by unmended, Yann0715



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yann0715/pseuds/Yann0715
Summary: 桑克瑞德写了一封信。（致敏菲利亚；有关他，有关琳）
Kudos: 1





	【中文翻译】信

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [letter-writing (Prompt 29 - Paternal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740177) by [unmended](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended). 



> 一篇翻译，原文是unmended老师的letter-writing，其实还是很想采用副标题（？）的paternal，但感觉会破坏原意就作罢了  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740177

空无大地又迎来了一个静夜，在这死寂的空气里蜷成一团只能让人感到压抑。于里昂热心不在焉地燃着他们面前这团小小微弱的篝火。

不久前暗之战士因白天的战斗而精疲力竭地朝他们晚安告别，最后甚至于桑克瑞德他们也因在伊甸构想的土神泰坦而经历了一场艰苦的战斗。这一天似乎也让他们付出了太多代价，每个人的双眼下都是一层厚重的黑眼圈。琳曾也企图尽力保持清醒，但不久后也休息了。让空无大地恢复更多属性的活跃当然是值得庆祝的事情，但这里的气氛依旧使人忧心忡忡，至少对桑克瑞德来说是如此。 

他有一封信要写：

_我亲爱的敏菲利亚：_

_我…_

_十二神在上，现在这样做虽然很傻，但我终于坐下写信了。光之战士说…写信可以帮助我去整理自己的情绪。也许我仍怀有负罪感。我不知道——我从来没有见过他们写信，所以这又能有多大的帮助呢？确切地说？_

_我在拖延时间，不是吗？_

“你在全神贯注的…写信？桑克瑞德？”于里昂热的声音穿过了那簇篝火向他传来。

“…差不多吧。”桑克瑞德平静地回答，向于里昂热留下了个平淡的微笑后又拿起了他的羊皮纸。

_我向来不是一个好的监护人——芙·拉敏才擅长做这样的事。而后事实也向我证明我也不是一个特别优秀的继任者，但我想我在这方面也有所进步了，至少是在开始学着尝试之后。_

_我的意思是——因为你我想要做得更好。你如此善良，理应值得更好，应该拥有一切。那些在你身上所发生的，你所放弃的…实在是太多了，敏菲利亚…_

“我听说…呃…”桑克瑞德顿了会儿，声音里夹杂了些轻微的颤抖。“如果我把事情写下来，也许会有些帮助。也许会让我明白一些事情。”

于里昂热点点头。“烦请不要让我中断你的思绪。”桑克瑞德的喉头滚了滚，弯曲了几下指节，目光还是回到了羊皮纸上。

_我们所在的是光之泛滥的最初之地。到现在我还是很难了解在你身上发生了什么并且我又一次无法及时地出现在你身边。但——当我看到琳的时候，似乎让这件事更简单了不少。你和她见过也说过话，对吗？她总是下定决心探明所有事情，面对恐惧也决不退步。她很像你，你知道的……_

_我们的灵魂也很快就要离开第一世界了。我总是忍不住想，这也意味着我要离开她，留下一下未了的事了。她也不再需要我的保护了，但……也许吧。在某种意义上，我仍然需要她。_

桑克瑞德沉沉的叹了口气。“这样没用。”

“也许……不管怎样，还是写完这封信吧。”于里昂热说。他戳动了几下炭火并朝他靠得更近些坐下。桑克瑞德慌乱地将羊皮纸朝自己拉近，意识到于里昂热并非有意回头来看，才继续写下他的信。

_我真希望我们在这里的时间并非争分夺秒。如果没有灵魂，我们的肉体只能在家中惟待腐烂。但我很伤心，我不能留下来照顾琳，就像我所不能为你做的那样，敏菲利亚。并非是我想要弥补那份错误与缺憾，而是因为我真心想要做这一切。为了她，为了琳。_

_我不适合去做一名父亲，但我会为了她尽力做到我所能够做到的最好。我想这也应该感谢你，不是吗？_

_我无法说明这封信究竟是予你还是写给我自己，所以我决定让它顺其自然下去。谢谢你，敏菲利亚——我永远不会忘记你无私的爱或是你为这个世界和我们所做出的牺牲。自从琳继承了你的力量与心愿后，她的成长是如此深刻——你会为她成为了真正的光之巫女而感到骄傲的。我…我也亦然。_

_你的_

_桑克瑞德_

当羊皮纸上的墨水干去，他用颤抖的手把信从自己手中拿开，然后紧紧地叠起信纸塞进大衣里。

“写完了？”于里昂热过了一会儿后问道。

桑克瑞德点点头，想不出对这件事该说些什么，只是直勾勾地盯着那簇火。

“难道你不想试着寄出去吗？”

“我……”桑克瑞德想了会儿。“这封信无处可送，但没什么关系。”他淡淡地笑了笑。“我想它已经送达了它的目的地了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 太久没尝试翻译了感觉没有翻译出老师笔下文字的情感和精髓，如果可以希望大家都能去拜读一下原文！  
> Thanks for unmended's works!


End file.
